Total Drama Danger Dimensions
by DiamondOverlord
Summary: An all new series starts and 10 all new contestants to try and win 1...million...dollas! Rated T for Drama :) JK Its 'K'
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Danger Dimensions Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Intro's

"Hello Chris McLain here to give you Season 7 of... Total Drama!" "This season we will be not on an island, We will be traveling DIMENSIONS!" "This season we will have 10 Contestants and they are...!"

Name: Seth

Gender: Male

Personality: Neat, Quiet, SmartGamer,Nice

Strengths: Smart,Good At Making Friends

Weaknesses: Not Too Athletic

Fear(s): Arachnids and Worms

Name: Tori

Gender: Female

Personality: Lot of Talent, Athletic, Nice,

Strengths: Athlete

Weaknesses: Short Term Memory Loss

Fear(s): Fire

Name: Henry

Gender: Male

Personality: Bookworm, Evil, Crazy

Strengths: No Fears

Weaknesses: Bad at making allies

Fear(s): N/A

Name: Bella

Gender: FeMale

Personality: Handy, UnTrustful, DisHonest

Strengths: UnTrustful

Weaknesses: Can't Swim

Fear(s): Water

Name: Wayne

Gender: Male

Personality: Athletic, Strong, Flexible, Incredible Speed!

Strengths: Strength :p

Weaknesses: Not Smart

Fear(s): Tests

Name: AJ

Gender: Male

Personality: Dumb, Athletic, Neat

Strengths: Stomach of Steel!

Weaknesses: Lack of intelligence

Fear(s): Dogs, Cats

Name: JA

Gender: Male

Personality: Opposite of AJ (His Brother)

Strengths: Intelligence

Weaknesses: Doesn't eat bad food (Wierd)

Fear(s): Germs (:p)

Name: Cindy

Gender: Female

Personality: Slob, Smart, Ghetto (:0)

Strengths: Gains Control Rather Quickly

Weaknesses: Doesn't Make Too Many Friends

Fear(s): Beetles (Not to be confused with the Band The Beatles)

Name: Fred

Gender: Male

Personality: Trustful,Honest, Nice, Neat, Computer Geek

Strengths: Computers

Weaknesses: Basically Everything Else :p

Fear(s): Wolves, or Dogs

Name: Lance (ME)

Gender: Male

Personality: Slob, Talkative, Athletic, Serious About Winning, Not THAT Nice :D, Smart

Strengths: Intelligence, Athleticism

Weaknesses: Climbing

Fear(s): Heights

NOTE: I made this character to be sort of like me :)

WELL CHAPTER 2 WILL BE OUT... IN A FEW DAYS PROBABLY, THIS WAS JUST AN INTRO!


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Danger Dimensions Chapter 2

(I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.)

PS: There are no teams so its allies or no allies!

Chris McLain was standing there waiting for the campers to arrive and soon they were here. "3,2,1,Action. "Welcome back to another season here in Total Drama!" "This season we will not just be on an island, hehe this season we have "special" portals to different dimensions!""We have all new contestants and they are… Seth,Tori,Henry,Bella,Wayne,AJ,JA,Cindy,Fred and ME (Lance)"

"Ok so our first challenge will be in the...Fire Dimension and your challenge is to jump from stone to stone while avoiding fire!" Said Chris Evily…

The challenge started and everyone jumped in the red portal."What, this is at least 2 feet!" Exclaimed Seth! "I agree if at least 3 of us jump on 1 rock it could collapse and we would die if we fell." Said JA Nervously. "You know that JA and AJ Aren't our names right?"Asked JA "Sure it's a bit obvious."Replied Seth "On with the challenge!" Said Chris sounding annoyed.

Seth took the first jump almost slipping. "Oh yeah i forgot, hehe the rocks have oil so its slippery and highly flammable." Said Chris laughing! Then Lance went and stopped before he jumped and looked down "Oh No,no no no I'm not doing t-that!" Said Lance Trembling. "Same here!" Said Tori. Tori was afraid of fire so this was the worst start for her! (Keep in mind the last one across is leaving in the scariest way out #trollface)! Seth was doing fine but there were 12 to jump to and he was only on the 5th stone. Lance and Tori were on the 1st stone and everyone else was either on 2,3 or 4th stone. "If you fall bye bye" Yelled chris waking up the fire worms that inhabit that place. The fire worms shot a fireball at Tori and Lance so they were forced to jump and just like that the platform burst into flames behind them.

Chris McLain yawned and said "bored! You only have 1 more minute or all the platforms collapse!" "Oh no we need to hurry!" Said everyone at the same time. "30 seconds left and Henry finishes first!" Announced Chris. Well when it was over and the person going home was... Cindy. "The way were sending people out this season is… A portal, yes you heard me a portal that leads back to your house but its actually very scary so… Cindy bye bye!

HA HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT IN MAX 3 DAYS ;)


	3. New Character Form

Total Drama Danger Dimensions 2.5 OC Form

THIS IS A FORM TO SEE WHAT NEW CHARACTERS I SHOULD ADD! :D leave in review and copy paste the form!

Name:

Gender:

Personality:

Strength:

Weakness:

Fears:

Looks like:

Job:


	4. Chapter 4

Total Drama Danger Dimensions Chapter 4

[Sorry it took so long ?] I have a new channel called "TheDiamondOverlord"

Chris was standing in front of Challenge 2's Portal! "ok lunch! challenge time and now that Cindy is gone there are 9 contestants left!" He said in a happy tone.

"Ok challenge time!" This time were going to the... Sad Dimension". said chris. There is something about 'this' dimension that is weird because its always raining and everything is ocean with tiny islands.

Everyone jumped in at once then they were on an island. "pick a boat and then go!"Yelled Chris, then he made a face like this - ?! 1 thing that Chris knew but the contestants didn't was that there were serpants that lived in the water waiting to strike.

Seth was the only one who was cautious because knowing Chris there was probably 'something' about this Dimension that was dangerous because there was nothing bad 'yet'!

as Seth thought that Tori came by wondering what seth was thinking." What's up Seth!" Called Tori. "Nothing in particular". Replied Seth. then someone passed him but he couldn't tell because he was in a sort of closed-in-boat then thats where the danger came...

The person's ship who passed Seth was getting torn to shreds but the Serpents don't eat humans but they'll eat anything else ?!

"Oh No"Exclaimed Seth! as his ship was being looked at by serpents. Then Seth's ship was gone but Tori got him after. Seth was soaked and his ship was dinner but at least he had a new teammate ?.

Ok after the race... "And the person going home is... Henry!" Yelled Chris! then Henry was sent home unharmed but wet. ?

HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND CHAPTER 5 WONT TAKE AS LONG ?


	5. SoSorry

Please Read [ IMPORTANT ]

Im sorry now because I'm starting school monday and i won't be able to write THAT often. only on weekends to be Exact! so I'm sorry for any inconvenience. I'm going to 6th grade. I wish you all a happy and good school year! ? Stay cool and see ya on friday!


End file.
